


Tell me something that I believe

by Allilys



Category: Shinedown (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allilys/pseuds/Allilys
Summary: When you fly from the bridge, you suddenly realize that all your problems can be solved. Except for one - you are flying from the bridge.





	Tell me something that I believe

You can stand on the roof for a variety of purposes. You can just stand and enjoy the air currents, the smell of autumn and the sounds of a bustling city. Let your hair down and leave it to the wind. You can do it. And you can do it for the last time.  
This is the first time Brent has come to this place. But he knew he would not come again.  
"I wish I could stand here forever. The best feeling in my entire life. It's sad that at the very end ..." - he thought. The song "Sound of Madness" came to mind.  
"Great album. Once I was told:" Buckle up, this album will change your life. "And they were right. Life was divided into before and after."  
Music was constantly playing in Brent's head. Through music, he wanted to express all his thoughts and feelings, emotions and experiences. Share it. He wanted to help people through music.  
"How could I help someone? I needed to grow up for a long time. I wanted this. But, apparently, I was deeply mistaken." These thoughts hit the vocalist. Recently he often wondered: why is he doing this? For whom?  
"It's mine? If a person asks himself this question, shouldn't he be sure of what he is doing? So why am I asking myself this question? " Another thought hit him in the head. Brent wondered why Shinedown even exists? If he does it for himself, where is the result? And if for other people, where is the return? Will these people just come to the concert, applaud and leave, hastily forgetting? Then who is Shinedown for?...  
"I haven’t been successful lately. Music isn’t written, songs don’t add up, nothing goes! Is this the end? Music is my life and meaning. Music is me. Why should I live if it’s not there?" Brent stood swaying on the edge and looked down. There was no thoughtfulness or fear in his gaze. There was nothing in it. It was empty.  
Brent wanted to stand this way forever. Catch the currents of air and feel the hair fluttering in the wind. He suddenly thought for a second and looked down again. A line from a song came to mind.   
"Tell me something that I believe..."  
Brent didn't believe in anything anymore. Nobody will tell him about it. Nobody knows anything. He slowly pulled off his jacket, unbuttoned the chain, removed the elastic from his hand. And he threw up his hands ...  
-Are you sure?...  
Brent flinched. Not from surprise, not from the voice behind. From what someone asked him. But he continued to stand with open hands.  
-Brent, did you think well?  
The vocalist did not turn around, it was enough for him to identify Zach by his voice. He said quietly:  
\- People who knew about my intentions, all as one, first of all, asked me not to do this, they said: "We need you, we love you, you are a great person." But I am here. In spite of everything, I am here.  
-You know, Brent. When a person flies from a bridge, he suddenly realizes that all his problems can be solved. Except for one - he flies from the bridge.   
Brent stood in silence, but Zach didn't know how attentively he listened to every word. He couldn't say anything, it is. Brent had no doubt about it. However, while he was alive, his troubles were eating away at him. One step - they are not. Brent was tired of discussions and excuses.  
A tear flowed from the guitarist's eye. He continued to stare at Brent, oblivious.  
-Zach, you ...  
\- All is well, - his voice trembled, - I love you and will love you after death. Goodbye, Brentley, - Zach tenderly kissed his friend's temple and disappeared.  
Yes. Brent knew this. The only person whose love he never doubted was Zach. Brent knew that he always supported him and his ideas. He will always help, will be in touch and will arrive at three in the morning. His, and only his guitar will be in harmony with the voice. He will always listen, soothe and hug. Zach was able to prove it.   
"Tell me something that I believe..." These lines didn't left thoughts. Brent didn't understand why this particular song, these words. Tell me something that I believe...  
It's all. Everything Brent needed. He didn't need excuses or compliments. Flattering words... He needed awareness. The realization that somewhere there is someone who will tell Brent what he believed in. Brent looked for this someone day and night, was disappointed and spat on life. He was killing himself. And he didn't notice that the same person had been standing next to Brent for several years.  
\- Zachary Myers... - this name slipped imperceptibly from the vocalist's lips, - he said it... I did not ask him, he understood me without words. I believed it. I lived for myself, for him, for the music. For Shinedown and for all that is dear to me...   
And I will live!...

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have finally finished this long job! Forgive me my crooked English, I'm really not 10 years old...


End file.
